1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bin aerators and more specifically to pneumatic operated bin aerators for dislodging stuck materials from the walls of a storage bin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of pneumatic aerators for dislodging stuck granular materials in bins is old in the art. An example of such devices is shown in the Kelley U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,943 in which a spherical shaped chamber contains air ports therein for discharging spurts of air through the ports to thereby dislodge material located around the air chamber. Another embodiment of this prior art device comprises a spherical shaped chamber in which a rubber cap is placed over the outside of the air ports to prevent back flow of granular material into the aerator when the aerator is not in use. One of the shortcomings of these prior art devices is that if the granular material is abrasive the aerator produces extensive wear on the bin wall which often results in weakening or actual wearing a hole in the bin wall. In addition, the prior art aerators using the rubber cap would sometimes blow off in use consequently clogging the aerator. Furthermore, the air pattern with these prior art units also produces areas or regions of congealed material around the aerator. The present invention comprises an improvement over these prior art devices in which the main body has air ports located so as to discharge air substantially parallel to the bin walls and at the same time cause vibrating motion of the pliable aerator body thereby insuring material which is on the bin aerator and adjacent to the bin aerator to dislodge even though it is not directly impinged on by the air stream.